Feudal Romance
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: A different version of my Feudal Era Hearts! Amalthea discovered the well's powers before her cousin and by doing that, finds four males that love her... Inuyasha/Bleach/HP Pairing: Aizen/Gin/FemHarry/Ulquiorra/Grimmjow Kagome/Nnoitra/Szayel
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: I'll also give a description of the demons the readers may not know if they want it. Just pm me to ask! So here are the demon types!

Grimmjow: Panther demon (That's the only that suits him)

Ulquiorra: Jaguar/Bat demon **hybrid**

Szayel: Dracose/ Phoenix demon hybrid

Yylfordt: Dracose/ Wild ox demon hybrid

Nel: Bighorn Sheep demon

Stark: wolf demon hybrid

Lilinette: Coyote/ fox demon hybrid

Nnoitra: Mantis demon

Tesla: Boar demon

Gin: Silver Fox

Amalthea: Hit it KON!

Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Bleach, Inuyasha or any songs that appear! All she owns is Female Harry and her merdemon/Angel form. Please Vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories. We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.1 Prologue

Amalthea sighed as she sat in coach as her so called Family were off to visit her cousin in Japan on Petunia's half-brother's side of the family, her mother had been the man's full sister as they had been twins and moved to Japan. His daughter Kagome was her best friend outside of **School** and she couldn't wait to see her again as the last time they saw each other was two years after she went to Hogwarts. Amalthea grinned as Kagome had written her and told her that they would be going on an Female Cousins only camping trip, she reread the letter as Kagome described her friends that they would meet at a forest village and then they would go traveling around to different camp sites for the summer. Amalthea sighed as she believed that she wouldn't be able to see the four males that she loved dearly. Amalthea then soon heard the seatbelt sign beep and saw it flash as she quickly did the seat belt up; she looked out the window and smiled as she saw the city of Tokyo below.

Meanwhile...

Aizen sighed as he could feel like something was wrong, something he needed to remember desperately. Gin was also feeling like that he was forgetting something important, he blinked as he got a glimpse of a silver haired girl with beautiful amethyst coloured eyes. Shaking his head, he wondered what that was about then walked by Ulquiorra and Grimmjow in the hallway. The two Arrancar sighed and Grimmjow softly said "Do you think we should tell them the truth about why we really joined with them?"

Ulquiorra shook his head slightly and continued walking as he said "They will remember soon enough..."

Meanwhile with Amalthea...

Amalthea sighed as she was forced to carry her relatives' luggage up the stairs as usual when ever they came to visit and she looked towards the well house with longing. Amalthea then walked into the house to find that her relatives had claimed the two guest rooms once again, she sighed and took the couch as she laid down to take a nap. She was resting and laying down with her eyes closed when she heard Kagome come in to the house, Amalthea sat up and smiled at her cousin who hadn't noticed her sitting on the couch. Amalthea blinked then got up and snuck up behind Kagome as she said "BOO!"

Kagome jumped about two inches off the ground causing Amalthea to laugh at her reaction, Kagome then punched her arm in good humour as she asked "So are you ready to leave before the barn animals interfere?"

Amalthea nodded happily as she grabbed her stuff and they headed outside, Kagome then grinned as she grabbed Amalthea's hands and led her to the well house. Amalthea looked at Kagome and softly said in shock "We're going to the Feudal Era?"

Kagome looked at her in shock as she asked how Amalthea knew that and Amalthea told her that she had discovered the well's powers when she was six years old, Kagome asked what happened and Amalthea then told her...

_Amalthea ran as Dudley chased her into the well house where she hid next to the well, Dudley sneered and quickly found her then shoved her backwards into the well. Amalthea then came around a few hours later and looked up where she was lying in the well,she saw a large bright blue sky and she found some vines that were leading out of the well. Amalthea quickly climbed out and found herself in a large forest, Amalthea then started walking towards the sun and hoped she would find a village soon._

_Amalthea then heard rustling in the bushes and took a running stance when a small Blue haired boy and a Black haired child came out, Amalthea blinked at the two boys because the black haired child had black bat wings, cat/bat ears and a long black tail with a tassel of hair while the other boy had white kitten ears and kitten tail. Amalthea turned shy as they looked at her in surprise and she shyly said "Hi."_

_The boys blinked and then asked where she had come from and she told them about what happened to her, they blinked as they asked if she wanted to meet their mothers and other friends causing her to nod happily. They both grabbed her hands and gently pulled her through the forest to a clearing where a group of people looked at them in shock, Amalthea quickly hid behind the Black haired boy as two people who looked like the two boys came over and asked "Grimmjow, Ulquiorra..where did you find this young lady? Where are her parents?"_

_Amalthea became sad at that question which the one woman who looked the black haired boy, noticed and asked why she was upset at that question. Amalthea told her that her parents had died when she was a year old and relatives took her in even though they didn't treat her very nice. Amalthea was then pulled into a hug by the two women while the other mothers came over, they then introduced the other children to her causing a sea green haired girl to ask "Wanna play?"_

_Amalthea grinned and nodded as she then touched the girl and said "Tag!"_

_She then took off as the girl realized what the game was and yelled "Hey! Not fair!"_

_The others then took off laughing as the sea green haired girl chased them around, Amalthea never had so much fun when she suddenly tripped over something furry causing it to yelp. She looked in the bush to find a young silver Kitsune boy shivering in fear, she smiled and chriped "Hi, wanna play with us?"_

_He blinked then smiled shyly as he nodded causing to her to cheer and hug him, she then asked what his name was and he told her that his name was Gin._

Amalthea was jerked out of her story telling by her uncle yelling for her so her and Kagome jumped down the well to the feudal era...

Meanwhile...

Aizen, Gin and some of the arrancar through out the place of Los noches suddenly fell unconscious for no reason. Tia the third espada then hurried to Grimmjow's side as he was still some what conscious, she asked what was happening and Grimmjow whispered softly "Go through the Bone Eater's Well and every thing will become clear..."

With that, he fell unconscious causing them to slightly panic about what was happening. They decided to do as Grimmjow said and check out the well he had mentioned. Unknown to the rest of the espada, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Szayel, Yyldfort, Stark, Lilinette, Nnoitra, Tesla, Gin and Aizen's souls were traveling into the past to join with their past self...

Aizen woke in pain as he sat up and found himself in a small hut, he looked around as the memories slowly trickled back about who he really was and he looked at the spot were his soul brother usually slept in his fox form. Aizen noticed that they were gone and quietly slipped out to find Gin standing outside in his humaniod form, Aizen walked over and placed a hand on Gin's shoulder as the fox said "How could we have forgotten her...She is our everything, Sousuke. How could we have forgotten the promises we made that day?"

Aizen sighed and said softly "I don't know, I just don't know...but if I remember, she is coming back today..."

Gin smiled at that and said "I can't wait to see her again."

Aizen nodded in agreement as they watched the sun rise above the village they were in, Aizen then sighed and said "Let's get going to the well, this way we can meet up with her by tomorrow."

Meanwhile...

Amalthea was climbing out of the well with Kagome and they started down the path through the forest as Kagome told her cousin about her experiences in the feudal era, Amalthea sighed and shook her head as she said "I swear we have worst luck and then best luck somedays..."

Kagome laughed at that as they exited the forest and headed for the village below the rise that the forest was on, Kagome sighed when they entered the village because she heard a loud yell of pain and angry shouts. Kagome then yelled the word sit at the top of her lungs causing a loud crash and very violent swearing from the person, Amalthea giggled as her cousin muttered under her breath about Inubaka and then they entered the hut the yelling had come from. Amalthea felt shy as the people in the hut turned and looked at her in curiousity, She waved shyly as Kagome introduced her to them and then she was approached by a small Kitsune child who asked "If Kagome is your cousin...does that make me your cousin too?"

Amalthea smiled and picked him as she told him that was for him to decide, the small Kitsune then caught her scent and his eyes went wide s he said "You have a kitsune's scent on you!"

Amalthea giggled and told him that she was seeing a silver kitsune along with three others, the cub smiled and then told her "My name is Shippo!"

"Pleasure to meet you Shippo!"

Kagome grinned at seeing the two get along then she introduced her other friends to Amalthea, "Amalthea, meet Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Inuyasha"

Amalthea watched as they each said hello and smiled, then a little old lady enterd the hut that looked Familiar for some reason to Amalthea. Amalthea blinked and took a closer look at the old woman causing her eyes to go wide, "Kaede, is that you?"

Kaede laughed and said "Well, Good morning Amalthea!"

Amalthea grinned and said "Looks like more time has past then I thought from my last visit...Are Sousuke, Gin and the others ok?"

Amalthea then noticed the look in her old friend's eyes and asked "What happened?"

"It's a long story, my friend and it's a sad tale..."

Please Kaede...I need to know what happened for them to stop coming to the village..."

Kaede sighed and told her about what happened since the last time she had come to the feudal era, Amalthea was shocked at everything that happened and then tears came from her eyes as she asked "Kaede...do you still have my Daggers and whip?"

Kaede understood and nodded as she went into her room and grabbed a wrapped package, Amalthea gently took it from her and opened it to reveal a long bull whip made from Snake demon skin and two hand held daggers that shone with the colours of emerald green, light sapphire blue, light gold and dark silver. She quickly equipped her weapons then headed for the door as Kagome asked where she was headed, Amalthea turned and smiled as hse said "Going to get my family all but in blood, back here..."

She then left through the door of the hut and Kaede told Kagome that her cousin would be fine, meanwhile Amalthea was hurrying through the forest to the clearing where she had always met her adopted family. She came into the clearing to find every one was gone and the clearing was overgrown with weeds and thorns, she hit her knees as she started to cry softly at the thought of them leaving because of what happened. Unknown to her, a pair of sky blue eyes were watching with sadness and their owner stepped out as he said "Why you crying Kitten?"

Amalthea turned her head and gasped at seeing her panther standing behind her, she stood and ran into his arms causing him to hit the ground as she kissed him happily. Grimmjow cuddled her close and then asked what she was doing at their clearing, Amalthea told him and he smiled as he stood and gently pulled her down the path she had come down. He then led her into the village where everyone blinked at the new demon and human walking towards Kaede's hut, Grimmjow followed her into the hut where he was nearly attacked if Kaede hadn't interfered and spoke for him.

meanwhile...

Aizen and Gin were almost half way to Kaede's village when they were met by a Jaguar/Bat cross demon that was very familiar looking to them, Aizen smiled softly at Ulquiorra who nodded and took to the air while him and Gin ran underneath. They soon paused for the night when they were a quarter of the way and they softly chatted around a campfire when Gin and Ulquiorra's suddenly twitched, they turned to the trees when Nel bounced out and waved happily. She asked if they were ready to find their lost family member causing Ulquiorra to smirk while Aizen sighed and nodded along with Gin.

The next day...

The small group made it to the outskirts of the village, unaware that the rest of the espada had arrived through the well and that they were heading straight for the village. Gin sniffed the air as he was in his fox form and quickly found their lover's scent causing him to bark and take off running to a familiar hut, Amalthea was on the roof of the hut looking up at the sky while Kagome snuck back to get some supplies for Amalthea that she forgot to grab. Amalthea then sat up as she looked for the source of barking that was nearby so she looked over the edge to see a large Great Dane sized silver Kitsune, She screamed happily and jumped down as Gin turned into his humanoid form to catch her. Amalthea kissed him passionately as her feet were placed on the ground when they heard a "Ahem" behind them, She looked behind Gin to find her other two lovers standing there as she let go of Gin and tackled Aizen and Ulquiorra at the same time into the dirt.

Grimmjow then came from the forest behind the hut from hunting and stopped short at seeing his three soul brothers cuddling their intended, he grinned and hurried over as the espada came into the village and noticed them all together. Amalthea was snuggled into Aizen's arms happily as he kissed her brow, Tia then walked over and said "Aizen-sama, is that you?"

Aizen stiffened as he looked at Tia and the other espada who were eying Amalthea, She stared right back then buried her head into Aizen's chest as she said "Sousuke...is there something i should know about?"

Aizen sighed and told that they should talk in the clearing where no one could over hear what he had to tell her, Amalthea looked at her lovers who had serious looks on their faces and quickly began to fear the worst. Aizen motioned for the Espada to follow him as he gently grabbed Amalthea then headed to the forest clearing, when they made it to the clearing, Aizen sat under his favourite tree with Amalthea in his lap while the other three sat next to him. Aizen sighed as Amalthea asked what was going in a frightened voice and he asked her not to interrupt him or he may never finish, Amalthea nodded and Aizen told their tale from after they found themselves dead causing her eyes to tear up. Aizen hugged Amalthea comfortingly as Gin, Ulquiorra and Grimmjow changed into their true forms to cuddle with her, the espada looked at them in shock but somehow they knew their Leader and his first in command had found what had been missing in their afterlife...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: I'll give a description of the demons the readers may not know if they want it. Just pm me to ask! So here are the demon types!

Grimmjow: Panther demon (That's the only that suits him)

Ulquiorra: Jaguar/Bat demon hybrid

Szayel: Dracose/ Phoenix demon hybrid

Yylfordt: Dracose/ Wild ox demon hybrid

Nel: Bighorn Sheep demon

Stark: wolf demon

Lilinette: Coyote/ fox demon hybrid

Nnoitra: Mantis demon

Tesla: Boar demon

Gin: Silver Fox

Aizen: Wolf

Amalthea: Hit it KON!

Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Bleach, Inuyasha or any songs that appear! All she owns is Female Harry and her merdemon/Angel form. Please Vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories. We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

(To Angry Troll and Secret Princess: I get Writer's block very easily so some times starting new stories help and some are under going revision!)

Ch.2

Aizen chuckled as Amalthea ran ahead on the path to the village with Gin at her side in fox form and Grimmjow in panther form on her other side, Ulquiorra had a tiny smile on his face as he walked beside his soul brother while watching their innocent child like lover run happily down the path. She stopped and turned to look at them with a smile as she called for everyone to hurry up, Tia blinked as Aizen and Ulquiorra both looked at each other in amusement then jokingly ran after her. Amalthea squeaked and took off at full speed as Aizen tried to grab her playfully but over balanced causing him to eat dirt, much to the espada's amusement. Amalthea grinned and picked up her pace as Ulquiorra tried to catch her but she swerved and ducked under a large tree branch, He barely managed to stop in time as Amalthea kept running while calling back "You can't catch me!"

Amalthea then hit the dirt as she tripped over a root causing Aizen to playful run over and poke her forehead and said "Caught you love..."

Amalthea giggled and then stood up as a small cut on her knee bleed sluggishly, Aizen noticed and shook his head as he said "You can be such a Klutz sometimes but you're our klutz.."

Amalthea just laughed and began skipping down the path as she hummed a song under her breath, her lovers shook their heads in exasperation as Tia said "Not afraid of blood and dirt, is she?

Ulquiorra looked at her and said in amusement "That is an understatement, she is one heck of fighter that is not afraid to get dirty."

Tia blinked and then said "You really love her...don't you?"

Amalthea then yelped up ahead as the group hurried over to see Amalthea was using her whip to keep a large boar demon at bay, Ulquiorra then entered the battle as he clawed the Boar's eyes out causing them to dodge as the boar charged them by following their scents. Amalthea drew her daggers then charged and slid under the boar to slit its throat, the blood spray quickly got her dirty but she grinned as she then kicked the Boar to check if it was truly dead. When she did, two shards of the Shikon jewel fell out of its chest. Amalthea quickly picked them up and placed them in a small bag that Aizen recognized, he smiled as she then said "Um...Mind if we hurry to the Village because I definitely need to hit the Hot springs before Kagome gets back..."

Gin's ears twiched as he returned to humanoid form and said in amusement "Too late for that because there's a female who smells somewhat similar to you heading our way..."

Amalthea groaned as her cousin then came into view and stopped short at seeing Amalthea covered in sticky blood, Kagome then raised an eyebrow in amusement as she asked what happened causing to Amalthea to blush and tell her what happened. Kagome grinned and shook her head as she said "Ok, now I KNOW that I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you if this is what happens when I'm gone..."

Amalthea laughed and said "Fine with me but right now I want to scrub myself in the hot springs!"

Kagome snickered as Amalthea then got an evil idea and ran forward to hug Kagome who screeched at the blood that was now on her, Amalthea ran for it as her lovers watched in amusement and Aizen asked "Think we should help her out?"

The others looked at him in amusement and shook their heads as Kagome tried catching her cousin for the prank, it was ten minutes later that Kagome gave up trying to catch Amalthea while Amalthea then raced to the hot springs to clean up. Gin tried sneaking down but Aizen quickly hogtied Gin while Grimmjow laughed along with the rest of the espada, one hour later Amalthea came up and kissed Aizen's cheek as she eyed the hogtied Kitsune who was grumbling under his breath. She then walked over and untied Gin as she gave him a gentle kiss that he quickly deepened, they parted for air as Kagome came in and told them "It is time to get going, Inubaka's getting impatient for some reason."

Amalthea giggled at the annoyed tone in her cousin's voice as her, her four lovers and the espada followed Kagome to her group of friends. Amalthea took one look at the hanyou and said in good humour "Gee, I'm getting to travel with another Canine...I'm so lucky."

Gin snickered at the tone she used causing Inuyasha to snarl at Gin, Amalthea then walked up to Inuyasha, much to everyone's amusement and flicked his nose as she said "Bad Dog!"

Tia and and the other espada that came from the well, started laughing as Inuyasha tried to attack when Kagome then yelled "SIT BOY!"

He plowed into the dirt causing Amalthea to grin and ask "Kagome, Where can I get one?"

Her lovers looked at her in fear as she cackled evilly while Kagome handed her a prayer bead necklace, she noticed the looks her lovers were giving and quickly told them to ease their fears "This is for Nnoitra when he decides to insult Nel!"

Aizen chuckled along with Ulquiorra while Grimmjow and Gin chuckled evilly, Amalthea then tucked the necklace into her back pack as they started walking east. Gin smiled as he stepped up next to Amalthea with Ulquiorra when Shippo came running over and jumped on Gin's shoulder to ask him some questions about some stuff on Silver Kitsunes that he had heard from his father. After Shippo left, Gin said softly in Amalthea's ear "Can you imagine our kits, love?"

Amalthea blushed and punched his shoulder gently as Ulquiorra smirked at her reaction, Aizen who had overheard and chuckled but when he thought about that...he wound up blushing. Amalthea walked comfortably next to her lovers and the espada, Tia then noticed a holster on Amalthea's arm that held a highly polished stick and asked "Amalthea-san...What is the stick on your arm?"

Amalthea blinked in surprise and smiled as she told the espada "That's my wand, I'm a magic user in training."

Tia blinked at that in amusement and looked at Aizen for conformation, he nodded with a smile as Amalthea kissed his cheek then ruffled his hair so it was messed up. He groaned and shot her a playful glare as he fixed his hair the best he could with his fingers causing his look he had in Soul society, Amalthea giggled and whispered in his ear "I like this hairstyle way better then your slicked back one..."

Aizen blushed at that but kissed her gently for the compliment, she laughed happily and ran over to Grimmjow and hopped on to his back as she asked "So where are the others, Grimm?"

He laughed and said "Well Nnoitra's territory surrounds mine then Ulquiorra's territory, Nel and Yyldfort wander all over and Szayel is still on his mountain. Stark and Lillnette are in the direction we are headed so we should run into them soon enough."

Amalthea giggled and then said in good humour to Grimmjow "Giddy Up, Horsie!"

That made every one laugh in amusement as Grimmjow blushed at her joke but he started Jogging which made every one laugh even harder, Grimmjow then stopped suddenly causing Amalthea to squeak in shock. Aizen, Gin and Ulquiorra quickly came to Amalthea and Grimmjow's side as Kagome swore quietly under her breath, they had been surrounded by bandits with out knowing and there was a LOT of them. Amalthea slipped off Grimmjow's back and pulled her whip off her belt, the bandits attacked and Amalthea quickly chose a bandit and whipped his weapon out of his hand.

Aizen quickly drew his sword as he was charged at by a bandit and slashed the man across the chest, Ulquiorra was taking out Bandits left, right and center as they tried to grab Amalthea. Gin was in Animal form as he bit and clawed at the bandits and Grimmjow was busy using his claws, two bandits got past Amalthea's lovers so she drew her daggers and leapt forward with a loud battle cry as she easily killed the two but not with out one of them getting in a lucky shallow cut on her shoulder. She yelped as the sword dug in to her shoulder as she stabbed the guy in the gut then spun to slice him open, soon the bandits were defeated as Amalthea grabbed her shoulder in pain causing her lovers to worry a bit. Amalthea told then she was fine and that she just needed to get it stitched up a bit, Aizen sighed and muttered "It's at times like this that I wish I could use Healing Kidou..."

Amalthea kissed his cheek and told she would be ok as Kagome came over with the first aid kit, her wound was cleaned and bandaged and they were soon on their way...

Three hours later...

Kagome was busy arguing with Inuyasha over resting for the night while the others sat down on the ground to catch their breath, Amalthea counted down in amusement and as she hit zero... "SIT BOY!"

Ulquiorra cuddled Amalthea close as she yawned and hugged him, she then stood and helped get the camp site set up as Inuyasha sat in a tree to sulk. Amalthea smiled as she pulled out her large sleeping bag of her backpack and began to set it up, they then cooked a quick meal for every one and settled down for the evening. Amalthea snuggled into her sleeping bag next to Aizen while the other three took on their true forms and laid themselves in their usual postions, Grimmjow laid down under their heads while Ulquiorra snuggled into Amalthea's left side and Gin laid at their feet. Amalthea smiled sleepily as she cuddled into Aizen's arms and softly said to her lovers "Goodnight everyone..."

Aizen watched as she drifted into a deep sleep and gently kissed her brow, he whispered "I will never let you go again..."

He then settled down into a light sleep as he gently pulled Amalthea closer causing her to shift and sigh happily, he smiled and closed his eyes for the first dreamless sleep he had in a while...

The next morning...

Aizen yawned as he sat up and stretched while Amalthea kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Happy birthday Love..."

Amalthea giggled as he became wide awake at that and looked at her in surprise, She started laughing as she realized he had forgotten it was his birthday and gave him a hug. Aizen groaned and said softly "it's been so long since I celebrated my real Birthday at least to me with the memories of my future..."

Amalthea blinked and smiled sadly so she hugged him when she noticed something strange, "Sousuke...is it just me or are your ears becoming pointed?"

He looked at her then felt his ears as they began to itch a bit, he paused in shock as he realized his ears were changing shape. He looked at the others who were staring at his changing ears then he suddenly yelped and jumped up as they heard the sound of tearing fabric, He twisted to see that he had a fluffy wolf tail that to his embarrassment, spilt his pants. Amalthea stared giggling as Aizen's new wolf ears twitched and she walked over to brush the shell of his ear which made her giggle even harder because Aizen's tail began wagging like a overeager puppy. Aizen couldn't help it as she started scratching his ears and leaned into her touch like a happy puppy, his tail was going a mile a minute causing Amalthea to coo jokingly "Awww, who's a good Puppy?"

Aizen jerked away at that and looked at her with playful glare while he had a deep blush on his cheeks, Amalthea giggled and hugged him as he tried to pull away to show her he wasn't impressed with the nickname. She kissed him softly while Aizen's blush deepened and he sighed as he asked her not to call him Puppy, Amalthea then whispered in his ear "Fine but I still get to call you that in private, Love..."

Aizen nodded with Amusement and stood while Nel and Tia who were behind him, started laughing. He realized that his backside was showing through the rip in his pants and he quickly asked Amalthea if she could fix it, Amalthea nodded and whispered the Repairing spell on the back of his pants. Aizen sighed in relief as he kissed her and noticed the amusement in his Soul Brothers' eyes, He let out a low growl at them as he said "Not a damn word!"

Amalthea smiled as the group began to walk but Inuyasha stopped suddenly as he growled out "Sesshomaru!"

Amalthea laughed like a loon as someone she had been sparring partners with for a while, came out to fight Inuyasha who was getting his ass kicked big time. Amalthea cheered and rooted for the Demon lord while her lovers shook their heads in amusement, Kagome was laughing at her cousin who was cheering as Inubaka got nailed in the nards by a well aimed kick. Amalthea then ran over and yelled "Sesshy-kun!"

The demon lord turned around in amusement and returned the teen's hug when she noticed he was missing an arm, she asked what happened and Sesshomaru told her causing her to march up to Inubaka and kick him even harder in the biddies. Amalthea then skipped away as the males winced in sympathy, Sesshomaru just shook his head then told her that he wanted her to meet someone. At those words, a small girl in a checkered kimono came running over and hugged Sesshomaru causing Amalthea to go wide eyed. She grinned and said "Ok when did you adopt her?"

"She is this Sesshomaru's ward..."

Amalthea grinned and then teased him by saying "You are such a softy when it comes to kids!"

Sesshomaru tried hard not to sigh as he patted Rin's head to make her let go, Amalthea looked at her Adoptive brother with knowing eyes as he met her eyes. Amalthea then grinned as Inuyasha finally recovered and marched up to her as she smirked and proceeded to kick him once again in the biddies. Kagome nearly died of laughter at the pained look on Inuyasha's face and Amalthea playfully bowed to everyone, Sesshomaru smirked and then asked Kagome "Miko... this Sesshomaru would like to travel with you and his ward."

Amalthea quickly gave Kagome the biggest pair of puppy eyes causing Kagome to smile and say yes, Amalthea cheered and calmed down with a quick look from Sesshomaru. Amalthea then knelt as Rin was brought over to be introduced, Rin shyly blinked at her then smiled as she gave a quick hug to Amalthea. Amalthea then grinned and scooped the little girl onto her shoulder as the group began to walk on with out Inuyasha.

Meanwhile...

Ichigo looked at the well that his cousin used to travel through time and sighed, he then looked at Toushiro, Rangiku, Byakuya, Orihime, Chad and Rukia as he asked "You guys ready to find out why the espada came here?"

The group nodded as Toushiro asked "How is a well going to take us to the Feudal Era?"

Ichigo sighed and said "My aunt says that the Bone Eater's well is somehow a portal to the past and that Kagome and the rest of our family are the keys to opening it."

Ichigo and the others then stood on the rim and jumped down where they were swallowed by the portal's light...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: I'll give a description of the demons the readers may not know if they want it. Just pm me to ask! So here are the demon types!

Grimmjow: Panther demon (That's the only that suits him)

Ulquiorra: Jaguar/Bat demon hybrid

Szayel: Dracose/ Phoenix demon hybrid

Yylfordt: Dracose/ Wild ox demon hybrid

Nel: Bighorn Sheep demon

Stark: wolf demon

Lilinette: Coyote/ fox demon hybrid

Nnoitra: Mantis demon

Tesla: Boar demon

Gin: Silver Fox

Aizen: Wolf

Amalthea: Hit it KON!

Amalthea does not own Harry Potter, Bleach, Inuyasha or any songs that appear! All she owns is Female Harry and her merdemon/Angel form. Please Vote in her poll and Read and Review her stories. We are also looking for Fanart of her stories!

Ch.3

Amalthea jerked awake as she felt a ripple of time change, she sighed and knew she wasn't getting any more sleep due to being more in tune with the time stream then most of their family that they were charged with looking after. She wiggled out of Ulquiorra's embrace and headed for the nearby lake they had stopped for the night, she wiggled out of her clothes so she was in her bathing suit then dove into the lake. Amalthea sighed as she surfaced and began to do laps from the shore to the middle of the lake, she thought about her birthday in a week and that she would finally gain her inheritance from her mother as the head heir of the Lunaria clan. She looked over at the shore and saw Sesshomaru standing on the shore; she swam over and placed her arms on the shore as she asked "What's the matter Sesshy-kun?"

The demon lord looked at her and said softly "You felt the ripple also?"

"Mmmm, yeah...I'm surprised Sousuke and the others didn't wake up when I did..."

Sesshomaru gave her a rare smile as she then grinned and asked him to help her out; he leaned over to help her out as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the water. Sesshomaru surfaced with a soft gasp and managed to pull himself out as Amalthea laughed at him; he turned and then splashed her with his tail causing her to sputter as the water hit her in the face. This caused a small scale water fight between the two friends and had Amalthea smiling up at him.

Meanwhile...

Ichigo and the others were groaning as they came to in the well, Toushiro asked "Ichigo... CAN YOU GET OFF ME!"

That got everyone to move quickly and Ichigo turned to look at Toushiro which caused him to jaw drop in shock, Toushiro asked what was wrong and Ichigo pointed to his back in silence. Toushiro looked over his shoulder and his eyes went wide in shock at the pair of dragon wings he could see barely. He then got a good look at himself and realized he was somehow transformed into a dragon hanyou; He blinked as Rangiku then said "That is an amazing look for you Hitsugya-Taichou, it suits you..."

Meanwhile back with Amalthea...

Amalthea sighed as Kagome and Inuyasha got into an argument yet again over whether or not the group should head back to the village for a quick check with Kaede for any rumours of Naraku or jewel shards. She sat down among her mates with a bored look on her face, then Aizen's ear twitched towards the forest and he looked at the other three who nodded. Aizen sighed and counted down when the whole group heard the yell of "LILINETTE! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE!"

Amalthea chuckled as she stood and was tackled to the ground by a coyote/fox cub that had light green hair and pink eyes, Amalthea hugged the young girl as Lilinette laughed at seeing her big sister for the first time in a long time. Lilinette then hid behind Amalthea when they saw Stark march out with bright pink hair done up in neon green bows, the whole group took one look and cracked up laughing as Stark said "Very funny, now how do I get this dye out?"

Amalthea was too busy laughing and Ulquiorra then said "Did you try washing it out?"

Stark blinked then smacked his forehead as he groaned at how obvious that should have been, Aizen's tail wagged at the sight despite his best tries to stop and Amalthea quickly kissed him. Aizen felt his tail wag even harder at the kiss and he gently broke away after a few minutes, Amalthea cuddled in to his arms just as the argument ended with a loud "SIT BOY!"

Amalthea sighed in relief as the group headed back to the village with five new party members, They quickly reached the Village by noon when Amalthea and Kagome heard a familiar voice yelling in anger, she squealed happily and ran towards the voice to find her cousin Ichigo standing and arguing with Kaede. She circled to the side before he noticed her then did a flying tackle complete with battle cry! Ichigo yelped as he was taken out into the dirt and tried to push his attacker off only for them to pull a very familiar wrestling move on him, he yelped in pain as he cried "Uncle! Damnit, Amalthea...Uncle!"

Amalthea chuckled as she released his legs and helped him up then she asked what he was doing in the feudal era, He sighed and told her that some people they were trying to stop had been tracked to the well and then disappeared only for readings from 500 years ago to show they somehow entered the past. She blinked then sighed as she smacked him across the back of the head, he yelped and said "What the hell was that for?"

She sighed again and said "You are so dense..."

Meanwhile the other shingami were ready to fight as they had noticed Aizen and the Espada that had come from the well standing near the group that Amalthea had been, Amalthea noticed and growled protectively as she said "Don't even think about hurting my companions!"

Aizen, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra and Gin moved to quickly surrounded her when Byakuya advanced on her but she shook her head as she marched up to him and to every one's surprise, slapped him hard across the face as she said "Most Shingami are all the same! You think nothing of why Hollows need to eat the souls and that not all of them are bloodthirsty monsters!"

The Shingami looked shocked while Aizen and Gin laughed at the look on Byakuya's face, Rukia was furious that Amalthea disrespected her brother like that and attacked only to be tossed in to her brother by Amalthea. Ichigo kinda smirked at seeing the two get their butts kicked by his cousin, Orihime then looked at Amalthea and asked "Ama-chan, How long have you known about the Well's ability?"

Amalthea sighed and said "Since I was six years old and I've known Sousuke, Gin, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra just as long..."

Orihime figured out why Amalthea blushed when she said that and started laughing causing Amalthea to blush harder and say fondly "Trust the Ditzy girl to pick up on that!"

"HEY, SO NOT TRUE!"

Amalthea just laughed as Orihime came after her and ran for it, Orihime was laughing as she chased Amalthea round the clearing until Kagome snickered and put her foot out so Orihime tripped in true comedic fashion. Amalthea skidded to a stop and comically wound up Face planting at Gin's feet causing him to chuckle and help her up; she giggled and kissed his cheek which made the shingami stare in shock as they finally noticed his ears and tail...

Amalthea sighed as the Shingami who hadn't attacked asked just what in hell was going, Amalthea looked at her lovers who nodded and she told them that it was a long story and that they better sit down.

Four hours later...

The shingami were in shock at Amalthea and Kagome's tale since their tales were tied together. It was Toushiro who summed it up in one all purpose word, "WOW..."

Amalthea nodded as she sipped at her tea and then told them that her heritage from her mother was close to waking up and that she preferred being in the past for when it woke up. Toushiro looked at her and asked what her heritage was and she just smiled and said "It's a secret for now!"

Amalthea then noticed that Shippo, Rin and Lilinette were yawning and said softly "We should all get some rest for tonight..."

The others agreed and they took their usual positions as the shingami watched in amazement at the organized chaos that was bedtime among the group.

5 days later...

Amalthea sighed as her back began to itch maddeningly under her skin causing Sousuke to look at her in concern. She noticed and told him she was fine as she snuggled into his arms, he smiled and kissed her as he gently scratched her back with his claws. Amalthea grinned and told him that the sooner they find a lake, the better it would be for her. Kagome and the others were getting tired when they came to a large saltwater lake so Kagome asked if they could stop and set up camp, Kagome growled as Inuyasha refused to stop so she yelled her secret weapon "SIT BOY!"

Amalthea sighed in relief and slipped into the water after removing her clothing to reveal her bathing suit, Inuyasha then yelled at her to get out as they weren't done travelling causing him to be sat again.

Amalthea paid him no attention as the moon rose and she began to swim to the middle of the lake as the others watched. Once the moon reached its highest point, Amalthea was bathed in its glow and she gasped in pain as her change began...


End file.
